To Gehenna's Gate and Back
by xX.Dark.and.Light.Xx
Summary: Satan's eight demon sons all wanted what Rin did not: the blue flames and throne of their father. How could a creature of Assiah be the strongest of them? They want the power. They only was to take the blue flames of Hell's master is to kill Gehenna's prince. The only question is: can Rin find the strength to defeat the eight Demon Kings? R&R. REVISED VERSION CHAPTERS SEVEN AND ON.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Light: Yay! An Ao no Exorcist fic!**

**Dark: Yep, and this fic is gonna be dark.**

**Light: But, with a happy ending, right…?**

**Dark: …Sure…**

**Both: Standard disclaimer applies.**

The six princes stood together gathered around a circular table made from obsidian. Mephisto was not present. The second son, Dakstima, spoke first, "Today, Father will choose the son who will inherit his blue flames and the crown of Gehenna!" His voice echoed through the empty chamber.

The seventh, and immature, son snickered, "It won't be Mephisto-niisan for sure since he didn't even bother to show!"

"Shush, Sulik!" hissed the sixth son, Saquil. Out of all of Satan's eight sons, Saquil seemed to be the most laid back.

"It probably _isn't_ Niisan, though," said the eighth son, Amaimon. His stroked his chin as though in deep thought and bobbed his head as though it would help in his meditation. Sulik, being the childish red-head he was, squeezed the spike on his brother's green hair until the tip poofed up like a piece of broccoli. Amaimon proceeded into punching his brother in the face.

"Why am _I _the only one that Amaimon can hit?! I'm still older!" cried the blood headed demon.

"Mmm…You're only _physically _older," said Saquil.

"Urusai, you barf head!"

"My head doesn't look like barf…" Saquil said in defense as he stroked his brownish-yellow hair.

"Enough!" shouted Dakstima. A single strand of his slick-back, orange hair escaped from its confinements of gel causing him to burst into a rage. He began throwing every rock into a near-by acid pool, whether it was a micro sized pebble or a boulder.

"Daks-nii…You're doing it again…" said the third son, Fengr, peeped one of his eyes out of the long, white locks that obscured his vision. Dakstima turned back towards his brothers, a giant boulder held above his head, and threw it at them. All six (present) demons ducked under the table by sheer muscle memory, Dakstima's outrages were relatively normal. One demon didn't duck though. He was too engrossed in a new book. The black rock slammed into his face.

"Dakstima-nii, that was a new book!" he cried.

"I don't care, Leonis!"

Leonis, the fourth son growled. His brown hair was standing out in kinky tufts that made him look like a lion. The fifth son, Okamos, rolled his eyes and flipped his silver hair behind his shoulder, scoffing, "Ugh, I _cannot_ believe you're fighting at one of Father's summons!"

"You be quiet!" yelled Leonis. All seven brothers began to brawl. Anything that made this room special enough for Satan to pick it for a meeting with _all_ his sons, was either destroyed or deformed beyond recognition.

"Enough!" boomed the voice of Hell's master. The demons ceased their brawl and stood at attention.

"Forgive us, Father…!" they called in unison. "We are graced to be in your presence!"

Satan was not actually _there_. Even in his own realm, there was no body suitable for his soul of blue flames.

"Father, who will succeed you, as Hell's master?" asked Dakstima. "Is…Is it Mephisto-nii?"

Satan boomed with laughter, his voice echoing from the lack of a body and the sheer volume of his voice. "HAHAHA! Mephisto? Or course not! Far from it! _Very_ far! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Then…who, Father?" All the demons held an expression that was a mixture between confusion and excitement. _It could be one of them_!

"The son that I chose to gain my flames and throne is…my _ninth_ son!" Satan cried. Didn't their father only have eight sons?

"But don't you only have eight children?" asked Amaimon, his fingers ringing his eyes.

"No, Amaimon, I have ten!" Satan said as he laughed. The demons looked at each other in confusion again.

"The tenth son is human though," Satan continued. "Mephisto was with the bearer of my two new children when she gave birth. Yuri is her name and—"

"Hahaha! 'Yuri!'" cried Leonis. The lion was quite the bookworm and a bit lecherous at times.

"Silence! You will not mock her!" Satan yelled as his blue flames enveloped the floor and licked the walls. He inhaled sharply and sighed, his flames dying down.

"The ninth son is Rin. Okumura Rin. He is the prince of Gehenna," Satan continued calmly. Once again, the seven demons gaped in an unknown emotion that could not be expressed in any words known to man. Their father, Satan the master of Hell, chose a _half_-demon to be his heir? They all wanted the throne, even if none of them would admit it. The only way to gain the blue flames would be to kill this "_Okumura Rin." _The name itself left a sour taste in their mouths. The human spawn of Satan was destined to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Dark: The eight Demon Kings! I am so excited!**

**Light: I know you have a twisted mind, Dark, but I didn't think you'd want the main character to die!**

**Rin: You want me to die?!**

**Dark: Not **_**die**_**. I want to see him badly injured; I don't care about that, but I j=would just love to see **_**someone**_** get hurt. The main characters **_**never **_**lose.**

**Light: O-kay. I guess you're right…**

**All: Enjoy! R&R. Standard disclaimer applies.**

Rin sat at his usual seat in the room full of Exwires, and _like usual_, he was tuning out his younger brother and daydreaming. Today's daydream was about his dream car. "_It's gotta be Japanese sports car…Hm, maybe a Nissan? Yeah, a Nissan for Niisan…And it should be black…no, blue…Oh, black with blue flame designs!_" Rin thought as he waved his tail.

"Oi, stop movin' your tail! It's freaking annoying!" Bon hissed across the room. For the top student in the class, that wasn't a very smart move because Okumura-sensei turned around and said, "Is there something I should know about, Suguro?"

"U-Uh…" Bon stuttered. Behind the piercings, striped hair, and cold attitude he was a complete goody two-shoes. Rin smiled. This time, Rin couldn't get the blame. Bon was across the room. He had no _real_ reason to be looking at the half demon.

"I'm waiting, Suguro," prompted Okumura-sensei. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The glint from the glass hiding his impatience.

"Rin's tail is waving in my face. It's annoying…" answered Bon. He sighed. His words hadn't come out the way he'd wanted them to. His only hope was that Okumura-sensei saw his side of the situation.

"Suguro, Okumura is on the other side of the room. Please pay attention to the lesson," Yukio said. Bon looked at Rin one last time. "Stupid, weak demon," he muttered. Rin wasn't meant to hear it, but, as Bon said, he is a demon; his pointed ears were keener than others.

_Stupid._

_Weak._

_Demon._

Rin was not very smart. He was probably at the bottom of the class. He had joined the class only by Mephisto's order. No matter how hard he tried or how long he studied, Rin always seemed to fail his tests.

Rin was not very strong. A few weeks ago, Amaimon had broken his sword, and although his friends had been there to fix it, it didn't sit right with Rin that he was so dependent on his sword and his friends instead of his own power.

Rin was not human. Not anymore. When he had unsheathed the Koma sword, the blue flames that had been bound to him were released. He had fangs, pointed ears, and a tail. That was not normal. Despite being Satan's son and the heir to the throne of Hell, he was defeated be almost every demon he faced. Amaimon had shattered his sword. Rin knew there were other demon half-brothers of his. He knew they were probably stronger than the broccoli haired bastard. He needed to be ready.

But Rin could never be ready. As long as he was unable to control his blue flames, he will never be ready. After all, he's just a stupid, weak demon.

_Akuma. Akuma! AKUMA!_

He had been called a demon all his life. Anyone who ever called him a demon was right. Okumura Rin was the son of Satan. He was very much a demon.

The bell rang.

The day was finally over. No more cram school and no more exorcist training for the rest of the day. Rin exited the classroom as fast as possible. He just wanted to go home already. He was finally off campus. His familiar, Kuro, was waiting for him.

"_Hi, Rin," _Kuro said. His voice resonated in Rin's mind.

"Hey, Kuro," replied Rin.

"_What's wrong_?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," Rin replied with a small smile. He didn't like lying to Kuro, but, to be honest, he didn't know what was wrong either.

"RIN!" someone called. Rin turned around to see that Shiemi was running towards him. He blushed ever so slightly at the sight of the blonde.

"O-oh, Shiemi…What's up?" asked Rin.

"You forgot your pencil…" Shiemi said breathlessly. She held up a yellow pencil.

"Gomen, Shiemi, but that's not mine—Er, I mean, thanks…Arigato, Shiemi…!" Rin said nervously. He didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything. She had run all this way just because she thought a random pencil was his.

"Ah, I'm really thirsty. Is it okay if I grab some water at your dorm?" Shiemi asked. Rin blushed. "Y-Yeah, it's fine!"

XxX

Rin opened the door to his empty dorm room and let the blonde in. He walked over to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge for any unopened water bottles. Unfortunately, there was only one water bottle, and it was his. It was still three fourths full, and Rin knew girls shared water bottles all the time. He saw Izumo and Paku do it at lunch the other day. But they were _girls¸ _and Rin was very much a male.

"Uh, sorry, Shiemi, but the only water bottle left is mine. I don't know if you still wanna drink it," said Rin. Shiemi was sitting at one of the tables. "No, it's fine. I'll drink it," Shiemi said. Rin handed her the bottle to which she gladly accepted. Rin couldn't help but blush again when he thought about how it's practically indirect kissing.

"Arigato, Rin," Shiemi said after she had drunken her fill.

"Yeah. No problem," Rin replied as he grabbed the bottle and put it back in the fridge.

Kuro, who had been sleeping on the table until this point, lifted his head into the air.

"_Someone's here," _he said.

"_It's not Yukio?" _Rin asked telepathically. He didn't want to worry Shiemi.

"_No, Rin, it's a demon."_

Rin froze. _Sore wa akumada. It's a demon._

"Shiemi..." Rin said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Summon, Nii-chan…"

"Why…?"

"Just do it!"

Shiemi opened her backpack and pulled out a small piece of paper. It had a magic circle on it. Shiemi bit her thumb, drawing blood. Blood was the only way to summon your familiar. Shiemi rubbed her blood on the magic circle. Nii-chan the Greenman appeared, ready to defend his master.

"Come on!" Rin called. He ran outside with Kuro and Shiemi right behind him.

"Hahaha!" said a voice. The two exorcists looked around for the source. The sun was setting; soon it would be night, and the demons would become more active.

"Do you hear the shadows? They're laughing! They're laughing at _you_. They're _mocking_ you!" said a voice.

"Show yourself, demon!" Rin cried.

"Demon? Speak for yourself, _Prince of Gehenna!"_ replied the voice. Out of the shadows, walked a demon. A single eye showed through his white hair. It was strung over his face, covering everything save but his eye and a corner of his wicked smile. His eyes were familiar. The had the same droopy, black-rimmed eyes as two demons Rin had faced before.

"Who are you?!" Rin asked with as much confidence as possible.

"Aw, you don't recognize your big brother, Okumura Rin? It's me Fengr! I'm your older brother! Oh, and I'm also the third son of Satan and the Demon King of shadows! You…are Okumura Rin, right? It doesn't matter though! We'll find out soon enough…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Light: This is the first fight seen we've ever really written.**

**Dark: Good for you! Us…Good for us…Anyway! I think we should make Yu—**

**Light: Dark, we agreed on no spoilers!**

**Dark: Fine, but only because unexpected twists are more fun.**

**Rin: Fun! I like fun! Unlike **_**someone.**_

**Yukio: Niisan… *whining***

Rin growled. He didn't want to fight another Demon King. Last time he did, he'd lost control. He didn't want lose control again. Not in front Shiemi. And not until he could control the flames of Hell.

Fengr began to laugh, cackle. "My shadow—all our shadows are laughing. Laughing at you, Okumura Rin!"

Screeching. So much noise. Shiemi could not hear it, but all the other demons could. Their sensitive ears just couldn't handle the noise. The two familiars cringed into the ground; Rin covered his ears. It was too much…Too much…

"Do you want it to stop, Okumura Ri—?" Fengr was cut off by Rin as he threw a punch across his face.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!" Rin screamed. He grabbed the red-sleeved sword from his back and swung it back and forth.

"You want it to stop don't you?" Fengr asked again. "Show me the power you inherited from Chichi wa!"

"Satan is _not_ my father! I'll kick Satan's ass!" Rin yelled.

"Show me your blue flames!" Fengr yelled a final time. Blades of black emerged from every shadow.

"Rin!" Shiemi screamed. Rin could only brace himself for the oncoming pain.

It never came, though. Instead, it flew towards Shiemi.

"Shiemi!" Rin cried his voice cracking. He sprinted towards her. "_I'm not going to make it," _he thought. But Kuro grabbed the blonde in one of his twin tail.

"Arigato, Kuro!" Rin said with a smile. "I owe you sake!"

"_I'll hold you to that_," the cat demon replied.

Fengr redirected his blades at Shiemi again, but Nii-chan provided a shield strong enough to hold against Fengr's attacks until Rin could defeat him.

Fengr growled and aimed his shadow blades at Rin. The shadows began to laugh again. Their bloodlust was increasing by the second. It was too distracting for Rin. It was even worse than last time. The shadow blades flew in Rin's direction. He clamped his eyes shut, ready to take on the pain and hurt.

One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…This was taking too long. Rin was sure that the blades would have come down already. Rin opened his eyes. Bon and Shima both held Shima's K'rik, fending off Fengr. One of the several shadow blade split in half and pierced the two Arias' shoulders. They then merged back together and went straight through Rin's stomach. They exited. Fengr laughed. Laughed at the same magnitude as his shadows. It was still too much. Rin screamed, "AAAHHHHH!"

He was going to lose his mind soon. Pain seared through him as the shadow blade continued on its path toward Yukio.

"N…No…Yukoi!" Rin screamed. Rin brought his hands down on the blade. They cut him and tore through him flesh, but he would go through any pain to protect his brother. The blade started to stop. Rin pulled the shadow out of his body. Immediately, the wound began to close over.

"Niisan, move!" Yukio shouted. The Koma sword's red sleeve slipped off the sword itself as Yukio aimed one of his pistols at Fengr. Rin grabbed his sword.

"Don't shoot, Yukio! This is _my _fight! They want me and only me! _DON'T GET INVOLVED!" _ Rin yelled, but Yukio had already pulled the trigger.

"I said it's my fight!" Rin screamed again. He drew his sword, and, in one fluid motion, sliced the bullet in half. Then he shoved the two Arias away from the Demon King of Shadows. Clad in blue flames, he approached Fengr.

"You want these flames?! Come and get it!" Rin said. Kurikara at his side and blue flames around body, Rin walked right up to Fengr and thrust the Koma sword through his body.

"Rin!" Shiemi said happily. Rin had done it! He had defeated the Demon King if Shadows and so easily too! Rin turned around towards the sound of Shiemi, but…it wasn't Rin.

"Rin…?"

This wasn't Rin; this was the Prince of Gehenna.

"Well, we'll just have to knock the demon outta him," said Bon, cracking his knuckles. He punched the demon's face. The flames around his body only intensified. His pupils were blood red, deeply contrasting bright blue of his irises. He clawed his hands, showing off his lengthened nails.

"Rin! Stop…please," Shiemi pleaded. She ran up to him and embraced him with all her might.

"I like the other Rin better…!" she said. The blue flames around Rin's body vanished as he hugged her back.

"I like him better too, Shiemi. Sorry," Rin said.

"Rin!" she said as she nestled her face into his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Light: Gomenesai! We haven't updated in a while! TToTT**

**Dark: We're the author! We don't have to give them what they want **_**all **_**the time. It's fine to just leave them hanging.**

**Light: But our last story was five chapters and we finished it in the same day!**

**Bon: Just shut up and get on with the story!**

**Both: Shut it, rooster! You're not even a big part of the story!**

**Bon: *Stampers***

**All: Standard disclaimer applies.**

"_Haha! You can't kill a shadow. I will return, Okumura Rin…" _Fengr said. Rin startled.

"Shiemi…" Rin said. Had she heard it? Had _anyone_ heard it?

"What is it, Rin?" Shiemi answered.

"Nothing. Never mind," Rin said. He didn't want to worry her. If he worried her, she would eventually feel pain, and he would never, _ever _put Shiemi in harm's way.

XxX

It had been three weeks since the incident with Fengr. It had been long forgotten with all the lesson and tests of school.

_I will return._

That's what Fengr had said. Rin knew he would stay true to his words. He had no reason to lie. He had all the reason to tell the truth: the make his younger half-brother fell fear.

XxX

Rin returned to his dorm after school had finished. Yukio had stayed behind because of grading papers and what not. Rin smiled at the thought of Yukio spending hours of his time while Rin was free to do as he wished.

Rin yawned. His manga would have to wait. He was worn out from the long day. Rin flopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes. In no time, he was in his own dream scape.

_Rin walked aimlessly. He was in a flat, barren land made from gray pieces of slate. The sky was white and the only thing that varied the scenery was a single mountain that was an inch from the half demon's vantage point. He kept walking for what seemed like eternity until he came across a table and two chairs._

"_What the hell…?" Rin wondered. Suddenly, a person materialized in one of the chairs with a mug in one hand and a large book in the other._

"_Who are you?" asked Rin. The strange person ignored him and, instead, turned the page._

"_Oi! Don't ignore me, dammit!" Rin cried. He reached for the figure's shoulder, but he grabbed Rin's hand instead._

"_Hello, Prince," said the person. He had brown hair that stuck up every which way like a lion's mane. "I'm Leonis. I'm your niisan, you see."_

"_Screw this! I'm dreaming," Rin said, walking away._

"_You wish it was a dream…" Leonis said._

Rin woke up with a start. To his dismay, Yukio was still asleep, and it was morning…on a school day. Rin got up and got ready for school and then went to the kitchen to eat whatever Ukobach had left for the two brothers.

"Niisan, why are you up so early?" Yukio asked. He lifted his glasses to rub his still sleepy eyes.

"No reason…" Rin answered. Yukio stared at his brother for a long time, but Rin's hardened expression gave nothing away.

XxX

The regular school day had gone on without incident, but his dream would not fade into the back of his mind.

Rin, as always, entered the Exwire classroom last. He sat down in his usual seat and tuned out his brother. Yes, today was like any ordinary day.

Halfway through class, Rin felt a strange sensation throughout his whole body. "_Eh, it's probably just puberty,"_ Tin thought. Then the sensations turned into a burning.

"Gah!" Rin grunted.

"Nii—Okumura?" Yukio inquired. Rin undid his shirt to see what was causing him so much pain. He was starting to panic. There were strange claw and lash marks all over his torso.

Rin screamed in pain as he remembered the hazy memory.

_Leonis grabbed a whip out of his own hammer space. "I'm the Demon King of the Wild," he said .He lashed at Rin over and over again. He raked his long nail across the half demons body. Rin hated how he couldn't fight back. This was no longer his dream. This was the Wild's realm. Rin could only endure the pain. He could only watch and breathe and wait for morning sun._

"_You wish it was a dream."_

_Rin did wish it was a dream._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Light: Well…! I don't really have anything to say…**

**Dark: Good, 'cause no one cares about what you have to say.**

**Light: But why…?!**

**Dark: **_**I **_**have a comment agreeing **_**me**_**.**

**Light: Meanie…**

**Both: Standard disclaimer applies.**

The marks on Rin's body had surprised everyone, but what surprised them even more was the fact that Rin wasn't healing right away. Rin was known to regenerate in a matter of seconds; these lashes and claws had taken a week to close over

"Niisan…" Yukio said to his older brother as they ate dinner together.

"Huh? What is it, Yukio?" Rin responded.

"What's happening with you?"

Rin froze. He would _not_ let Yukio get in the middle of this. He used to be _his_ protector, but somewhere along the way, it had switched. Yukio was smarter, taller, better with the fairer sex, and stronger too. Rin stood up abruptly.

"_Nothing_ is wrong, Yukio," the half demon said. Yukio stood up as well and grabbed Rin's wrist.

"Don't lie to me!" Yukio said firmly.

"No, _little brother_! You don't have the right to say that! _I'm _the older brother. Why…Why do you always want to protect me? _I _should be protecting _you_!" Rin snapped. Then he stalked off.

Yukio sighed. "_I used to look up to you as a child, but now I _have_ to look up at you," _he thought. Then he smile a little. "_Maybe Niisan is just a late bloomer…"  
_XxX

The Exwires were on another hands-on mission in the forest. I wasn't exactly a mission though. It was mostly sparing. Everyone had battled everyone else until it was Bon versus Rin.

"You're going down, rooster," Rin said determinedly. Bon was shocked a bit. Rin's child-like voice and tone was swapped out for a deep voice, deeper than any of the other males, and a menacing tone that meant that Rin intended to win.

Bon went to relieve himself before the fight.

"Hello, hello!" said a voice.

"God dammit! Can't a guy piss in private?!" a flustered Bon said as he closed his fly.

"Hmm…I assumed that Master Rin would be the strongest of the contestants, so it's gotta be either you of that other kid," he said.

"Uh…Who the hell are you…?" Bon asked.

"Remember this face because one: it's _way_ better than yours, and two: it's the face that's about to kill you and take your soul of blue flames."

"I'm not Okumura! That other guy with the black hair is!" Bon shouted.

"…I have an idea…"

"What…?!"

XxX

"You ready now, rooster?" Rin asked.

"Yes," Bon answered. Rin heard a strangeness to Bon's voice, like and underlying pitch. Rin brushed it off. He had been wrong before, and he didn't want to look like an ass if he was.

"Let's have a fair fight!" the two boys shouted before the match began. Bon lunged first. He was…different. He seemed ready to kill Rin.

"Bon, what's your problem?" Rin asked as he dodged Bon's blows, one after the other. Then Bon whispered in his ear as he missed again. "I'm not this…'Bon.' I'm Sulik, Master Rin. I'm the Demon King of Deception."

Rin widened his eyes. He had to kill a demon that looked like his friend. Rin fell back to the edge of the circle, a small hand-drawn ring in the dirt. Rin ignited the ring in blue fire. No one could get in or out except for him.

"What are you doing?!" everyone demanded. Rin looked at his familiar.

"_Kuro, tell Shura that this isn't Bon. Tell her it's the Demon king of Deception," _Rin said. The cat nodded and walked over to Shura, tugging at her clothes. Rin saw Shura walk over to Yukio and whisper something in his ear. Rin watched as Yukio hid his expression behind the glare of his glasses. He pulled out a gun and shot "Bon."

The Exwires gasped, throwing angry insults at their teacher. Then "Bon's" skin melted off revealing Sulik with a bloody crater at the side of his head.

"I don't like that deception only works once on people," Sulik said. "Ja'ne…"

Rin spun around towards his younger brother. "I thought I told you I didn't want you getting involved in my fights!" he said as he grasped Yukio's collar. As usual, he displayed no emotion. Rin looked at Yukio. This was his brother. He released the exorcist. "…Sorry…" Rin said. Then he walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Light: Been a while since we updated, Dark.**

**Dark: Yeah, but that's because we've been reading Monster Hunter Orage.**

**Light: Do you think we should write a fic about that?**

**Dark: It sounds fun, but no one's gonna read it.**

**Light: *sigh* Why don't people know about it? It's by Hiro Mashima; he wrote Rave Master and Fairy Tail and Monster Soul!**

**Dark: Light, people don't know what Monster Soul is either.**

**Light: *sigh***

**Both: Standard disclaimer applies.**

Rin was ashamed. He had raised a fist at his brother. _Sorry._ Sorry wasn't enough. What he did was inexcusable. Rin looked at his reflection. He was ugly. An ugly, ugly demon. He growled. He couldn't stand to look at himself anymore. He drove his fist into the glass. Shards were embedded in his hand, and blood dripped down from his knuckles.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

"Yukio…?" Rin asked.

"Niisan…! Just kidding!"

"Who are you? Another one of my half-brothers?" asked Rin. So many "relatives" had been visiting lately, that Rin knew they would all come.

"…Yeah, or course. I mean, _hello_. I am Okamos. The Demon King of Want."

"Can I just kill you already? I don't care about you guys anymore!"

"But that would be, like, totes anticlimactic!"

"Don't care," Rin said as he thrust a blue flaming fist into the Demon. "I just want you to leave me alone."

Okamos laughed. "I made you want, little brother…"

XxX

It had be one week since Okamos. Rin had told no one. This was his secret.

Rin sat on his bed, reading manga. He flipped a page. "Aw! 'To be continued?!' 'In the December issue?!' Crap…"

"Poor, little Prince. His manga is on hold,"

"God dammit! How many more _are _there?"

"Hmm…we're the last two," said another voice. Rin yawned; this was getting boring.

"Don't ignore me!" said the older one as he threw punches at Rin. The half demon's face grew swollen with every attack, and the younger one hit Rin from behind. He felt like a human volleyball.

"Stop it, dammit!" he cried.

"Heh? But it's fun!" said the younger one. "Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Saquil, the Demon King of Emotion. Dakstima-niisan id the Demon King of Blood."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rin screamed. Flames erupted around Rin, and his ears lengthened. His eyes grew wild, despite the fact that Kurikara was still sheathed. Dakstima laughed, "Yes…YES! Let me see them, Rin. Let me see you blue flames!"

Rin attacked the orange haired demon. The prince enjoyed it so. The one who was causing him pain was now feeling pain from him. The prince had turned the tables.

"Give me the blue fire!" the two demon brothers cried.

"After I kick Satan's ass!" the prince yelled. Then he punched both of them, knocking them out.

"Niisan, what going on—Niisan!" Yukio yelled.

"G-Get…outta…my way…spotty…four-eyes…" Rin said as he struggled to stay sane.

"Leave? Yukio can't leave before the main event!" boomed a voice.

"…S-Satan…?" Yukio asked in fear.

"Hello, my sons of Assiah!" Satan said.

"Show yourself!" Yukio said.

Out of the hallway walked a dark figure. It was Satan in a black suit of armor. Blue eyes shown from where his eyes should have been.

"Coward! Show me your true face!" Rin yelled.

"My true face? Very well," Satan said. He reached a metallic hand into his helmet. There was a horrible ripping sound as Satan ripped off half of his "face." It was Shiro's face.

"Don't you dare use Dad's face!"

Satan laughed at he tossed the skin aside. It landed with a plop. A plop? Satan moved aside to give the brothers a view of Gehenna's gate.

"Join me, son!"

"No! Never!" Rin shouted.

"Ah, I expected as much. That's why I'm adding some incentive!" Satan grabbed something from behind the doorframe. It was Shiemi.

"SHIEMI!" Rin screamed. Satan slapped her cheek. "Oi, get up, blondie!"

Shiemi stirred. She started to resist Satan's hold, but it wasn't enough.

"Ja'ne!" Satan said as he tossed Shiemi into the Gate. Rin screamed. Shiemi could _not_ go to Hell. He ran after her. His flames had long since extinguished. He jumped in, not caring for his own safety.

"Shiemi…"

"Rin…"

"Are you okay…?"

"…Yeah…"

Rin turned around back towards Satan.

"Why are you here?" Rin asked.

"Hey, I'm _saving_ you. All my other sons wanted to kill you! Since you defeated them all, that means your strong enough to become the Prince now!"

"Shut up, you damn-!" Rin began.

"Hey, what's this? Oh, a sword! It holds your demonic powers, huh?" Satan said. He slipped the red sleeve off and unsheathed Kurikara. Rin's flames appeared around him.

"Well, you leave me no choice, my son," Satan said. He held Kurikara and stabbed Rin's chest. Rin screamed. There was nothing he could do, was there?

"Rin…" Shiemi said.

"Shiemi…what is it?"

"I'm glad I met you…" she said. _No…NO! We're getting out of this! _Rin's mouth refused to move. He grabbed the blade in his body. If he pulled it out, he would lose too much blood too quickly, and it would only feed to the Gate.

Rin mustered all his strength and shattered the metal. His flames intensified. Even more so when he screamed in frustration. He was losing himself again…in front of Shiemi…

He shut his eyes tightly. Then he heard Satan shout in pain. Rin opened his eyes to see that Satan was being burned. He was being burned by Rin's blue flames. Rin gathered his strength and pulled Shiemi and himself out of the muck.

"Go back to Gehenna!" Rin shouted. Rin grabbed the burning Satan and tossed him into the Gate. Rin saddened at the thought of Satan dragging Shiro's face back to Gehenna. Then he heard his father's voice—Shiro's voice.

"You're all grown up now…Rin…"

Rin smiled. His flames danced around him. "I can control them now," he said. He helped Shiemi up and smiled at her before placing a kiss on her head. "I'm glad I met you, too."

**A/N: Light: All done! R&R!**

**Dark: Watch out for our next story for Soul Eater—A Soul's Salvation. And, while you're at it, read Monster Hunter Orage!**

**Both: Yonde kurete arigato! (Thanks for reading!)**


	7. Prologue 2

**A/N: Light: So to those who have read the first version, this is a revised version.**

**Dark: We were too lazy to make it a new story.**

**Light: We were on the Blue Exorcist Wikia and found out that most of the Demon Kings are already named.**

**Dark: We're all about authenticity.**

**Both: R&R and enjoy!**

_Fifteen years ago…_

Six Princes of Hell stood in a room around an obsidian table. Their breath echoed against the dark slate that served as the walls. Nearby pits of lava bubbled and popped. Iblis, the King of Fire, poked at them in boredom.

"When, will Father be here?" he asked.

"Patience, Iblis," Azazel, the King of Spirits, replied. Iblis sighed and swatted a fleck of fire behind him.

"Ah! Watch where you throw your damn fire!" exclaimed Egyn, the King of Water.

"Be _quiet_, or I'll decompose your body!" shouted Astaroth, the King of Rot, as he help of a hand of mold and fungus. Amaimon, the King of Earth and the seventh Prince, struck Egyn and Astaroth's stomachs.

"That hurt, you bastard," Egyn said as he doubled over.

"How dare you harm you older brothers," Astaroth said.

Amaimon just cocked him head in innocent confusion.

Amaimon, Astaroth, and Egyn engaged in a brawl. Iblis, being bored, joined in the pointless hurt. Azazel joined in as well when he was elbowed in the cheek. The room they resided in was a flurry of demonic powers. The place looked like a storm.

Amaimon was shooting spiked rocks from the ground.

Iblis was chucking fireballs from the pits a few feet away at his brothers.

Egyn half-drowned his siblings in bubbles of boiling water.

Astaroth was using rot landmines so that if another Prince of Hell stepped on one, he'd face the painful searing of decomposition.

Azazel was throwing fragments of lost souls at the other Kings.

"_ENOUGH!"_ shouted the oldest brother, Beelzebub, the King of Insects. The five brothers ceased their fighting to listen their older brother.

"Father will be here soon, and I will _not_ be embarrassed by you again!"

The Demon Kings looked down.

"Father will be announcing his successor," continued Beelzebub. "It will be one of us, the Seven Demon Kings."

"It's not Samael!" cried Iblis. Samael was the second brother. He had left Gehenna long ago, and had taken the name Mephisto Pheles.

"We will wait for Father's announcement. His words are absolute," said Beelzebub.

"_That is correct, Beelzebub!" _Satan boomed. All demons stood at attention.

"Greetings, Father. We are graced to be in your presence!" they all shouted in unison.

"Haha! Yes, grovel at my feet, my sons!" Satan boomed. Satan was not actually_ there_. Even in Gehenna, his own realm, there was no body suitable for his burning, blue soul.

Beelzebub spoke first, "Who is the next ruler of Gehenna, Father?"

"Is it Samael…?" asked Iblis.

"Samael? As in the wannabe exorcist Mephisto? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Or _course_ not! Bwahaha!"

"Then…who?" asked Egyn. The brothers shared a nervous glance. It could be one of them!

"It is…the Eighth Demon King, the King of Assiah."

"'King of Assiah?!'" the brothers shouted in unison.

"Yes, Okumura Rin, he is my successor. Born to a human woman, his body is already that of Assiah. All my ten sons are strong, but he is by far the strongest."

"Ten? Wouldn't your successor only make it nine?" asked Beelzebub.

"My tenth son was too weak to hold a demon's power!" Satan boomed.

Though no one would admit it, they were all hoping for the opportunity to become the ruler of Gehenna.

_Okumura Rin_.

It left a sour taste in the back of their throats. The Prince of Hell was destined to die. If he didn't, then he _would_ succeed Satan.


End file.
